Time to Change
by LuxSignifer
Summary: The destruction the war caused has forced Hermione to do the unthinkable; go back in time. At the time of the Marauders everything can be changed, so she will go back to the beginning. But she won't get away unscathed.
1. Soft Winds

**A/N:The first two chapters previously put up, had a bit of a SNAFU with the document manager. I'm going through the story and editing and adding a bit to the story, trying to flesh it out and hope that it ignites a muse that has long been away from me.**

* * *

><p>The fires were finally put out. But smoke still filled many of the hallways, burning her eyes and lungs but that wasn't the only reason for her tears; everywhere she looked there were bodies, friends and strangers. Some of the bodies had obvious injuries brought upon them by the destruction of the castle but most bodies were just lifeless...laying there, eyes unfocused, empty.<p>

Hermione and Harry were heading back to the Great Hall, where most everyone had grouped once it was all over. As they made their way back they passed the Malfoy's, the family holding one another with an affection Hermione was surprised to see in such an aristocratic family.  
>They loved each other, just as the Weasley's did.<p>

The blonde trio was sitting at the base of the stairs, both the Lord and Lady clutched their child as if he were a life boat, and Hermione was incensed; incensed that they weren't being apprehended by the Aurors that they had managed to escape the war unscathed while good people Hermione cared for were cut down ad lost in a war that family had orchestrated .  
>Hermione felt a burning rage grow within her, a welcome change from the warring emotions of numbness and desolation.<br>Nearly about to launch into action Harry grabbed her hand, and explained all that had happened in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione though still equal parts weary and fierce with indignation that these people who had been cruel to her since she was 11 and had witnessed her torture just months prior were in effect pardoned by her best friend, managed to restrain her anger as they seemed thoroughly beaten down…or so she tried to convince herself.

There was an odd sense of cheer amongst the people and Hermione couldn't understand it. Yes, they had won the war; Voldemort was dead, as were most of his followers, but so many others had died as well, friends, mentors, family, those she wished she had gotten to know better…  
>Hermione and Harry were holding hands as they made their way back to the Weasley's, who were clustered together at the far end of the hall. Ron came up to them and pulled Hermione into his arms, her hand still entwined with Harry's.<p>

'_I should feel something shouldn't I..?_" she thought while in his embrace. But there was nothing. It was as if she was empty. She saw Fred's body as it lay on the ground. George was simply sitting next to it, unmoving, his eyes vacant, while his still hand gently clasped its mirror image, so motionless was he it was as if he had died as well.

Ron had finally relinquished her body, and she continued to stare at Fred's lifeless corpse, it was ironic that the two people she thought to be the most full of life were now dead or may as well be. Molly moved from her seat where she was coddling Percy as if all were forgiven, 'We ought to go back to the Burrow now, dears, we've done all we can."

Harry and Hermione could do nothing but nod. They walked towards the Headmaster's office to floo home in silence. It had been a long day to say the least.

Most of the Weasley clan went to bed straight away, all but George, Harry and Hermione, who remained stock still on the living room couch, eyes focused on nothing but the empty fireplace in front of them.  
>"We're legends now mate!" Ron said as he clapped Harry on the back before going to his room, his vain attempt at cheering his mate was just that.<br>Silence returned to the room but in their minds horrors from the day, months, hell, years, flashed in their minds. The once joyous, however, ramshackle house was lacking.

The hearth no longer blazing while the many Weasley's grouped around for its warmth and the company of friends and family. No one could be bothered to light a fire let alone maintain one, and with magic there was no need, a simple warming spell was all that was needed, fires in the Wizarding world were not meant to heat but as a place for gathering and communication. Tonight would be a night for solitary reflection, the few couples would embrace one another glad the other survived, but the immense guilt of survival would drive them apart as well. The joy of survival outweighed by those who did not. And so the house, usually teeming with life was silent and cold.

Sitting on the threadbare couch, Harry finally broke the silence, "Teddy's an orphan now… I'm his godfather, Hermione, I don't think I can do that. It's just too much" a tear was now streaking down his face, "I mean- won't it ever end? Can't I just be me for a while?" Harry leaned into Hermione, she putting one arm around his shoulder, the other stroking his dark hair away from his face.  
>She had seen the weight put upon him over the years, but even the defeat of the dark lord couldn't erase the years of solitude he felt with the Dursley's or the pain of loss, his friends and his innocence. She wanted to console him, knowing that caring for Teddy wasn't what was actually the problem with her dearest friend but was instead the only one he knew how to verbalize.<br>"Oh, Harry, I think he'll spend most of his time with his grandmother." He sobbed once more.  
>"But still, he should be with his parents, why did they have to die? None of this should have happened! He should have grown up and they should have loved him. " Perhaps Harry was speaking of Teddy, but part of her wondered if Harry was speaking of himself as well.<br>"They did love him, Harry, so much so that they were willing to die for him...so that he might live, " Hermione dropped her hand onto his shoulder and leaned into him, his words rang in her ears. She looked over to George who just sat looking into the fire. _'None of this should have happened.'_

**Chapter Two:**

The next few days were a blur, it was funeral after funeral, with a ministry memorial service to follow later that week; everyone was in black, which contrasted sharply with the bright clear sky and crisp air of the May day. Today was the service for Tonks and Remus; Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys made their way to St. Peter's Collegiate Church, in Wolverhampton and awaited the processional. It was a somber affair, as is expected, though Mrs. Weasley bawled through most of it, though she hadn't really stopped since the day prior when they had put Fred in the ground; it was as if a dam had broken inside of her. Though she wasn't nearly as bad as poor George, he had stayed near his twin's grave for most of the night until Bill and Charlie levitated him back into the burrow, where he was currently lying, catatonic on Fred's old bed.

Harry had managed to get a grip of himself, settling with his tried and true stoicism. Hermione did her best to be strong as well, but they would only manage for so long…

The muggle relatives of Tonks had no idea what had transpired just days prior, most assumed it was some tragic accident that took the lives of the young couple, but the wizards and witches in the assembly knew better. When one of the order members rose to the pulpit and began singing, Hermione and many of the other members gave in to the pain….

While sad I kissed away her tears  
>My fond arms 'round her flinging<br>The foeman's shot burst on our ears  
>From out the wildwood ringing<br>A bullet pierced my true love's side  
>In life's young spring so early<br>And on my breast in blood she died  
>While soft winds shook the barley<p>

And laid my true love's clay-cold corpse  
>Where I full soon may follow<br>As 'round her grave I wander drear  
>Noon, night and morning early<br>With breaking heart when e'er I hear  
>The wind that shakes the barley<p>

It was all Hermione could take, her mentor, no, her friend was dead, stuck down in the name of bigotry. As was his young wife, a woman she had come to care for, who's friendliness and intelligence she valued.

Tears spilled out of Hermione's eyes, but she did her best to keep her face neutral, Harry needed her to be strong. The service finished and they made their way through the gates, where they met Andromeda and Teddy, Harry smiled weakly and did his best to engage, Mrs. Weasley fawned over the sandy-haired then black haired baby while simultaneously weeping over the loss of her own, this confused and frightened the child, which in turn frightened Harry.

They left a short time after, having made a date to see each other again soon.

Back at the Burrow they found that George was still in his room, no one was particularly surprised. They sat in virtual silence; the only sound was the ticking of the family clock that no one could bear to look at anymore.

Harry stood abruptly and left the room mumbling, and Hermione made her way to follow him when she was stopped by Ron.  
>"Leave 'im be, Mione" His face was wane and held dark circles under his eyes.<br>"Ron, can't you see he's hurting?" Hermione only looking at him momentarily, before trying to follow after Harry.  
>"I'm hurting too Hermione, what about me? I lost my fucking brother!" His voice raised, and color flushing his thin face as he grasped at his hair, this drew looks from the room, after so long in silence Ron's voice seemed deafening.<br>"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, appalled at his outburst, or swearing was anyone's guess.  
>"I know, Ron, but you still have a family, he's lost his last connection to his parents, you remember what a wreck he was when Sirius died; but at least he still had Professor Lupin, and now he's been taken away as well. He's devastated."<br>"And I'm not? Fred is gone, Hermione!" Ron, was turning his famous shade of puce in addition to screaming now.  
>"Quiet down!" Bill said sharply from the chair he shared with his wife, obviously not wanting George to be disturbed -more than he was already. His tone brokered no argument, and while he did not have the lycanthropic tendencies the Fenrir Greyback had hoped it had given him more of a raw edge that few people, even in his own family were willing to test.<br>However sullenly, Ron continued his voice lower than before but still spoke volume of his frustrations with Hermione. "I just don't see why I can't get a little sympathy, from my girlfriend, but I s'pose I should have expected it, Harry always gets the attention"  
>At the mention of Ron and Hermione's relationship Mrs. Weasley gasped again, as if it were the only way she knew how to breathe. This caused Hermione to roll her eyes.<br>"We aren't dating Ronald" Hermione whispered harshly, pissed that their 'romantic' relationship was being brought to the foreground in front of his family, especially when she had better things to do, like be with Harry.  
>"You kissed me!"<br>"Ronald, now is not the time"  
>"The hell it isn't! When are we going to talk about it then? You've been avoiding me for the last week!"<br>"Slightly more important things have been happening, wouldn't you say? Now, I'm not having this conversation, I _have_ to go to Harry" Hermione then made her way through the house to the back door.

Harry was sitting next to the pond, light fluffy clouds slowly passed overhead, their reflection dotting the calm surface of the water. With his head resting on his knees as and arms wrapped around his legs, he was shaking slightly, as if the force of the tears exiting his body were causing reverberations throughout the rest of him.  
>Hermione sat next to him, listening to the frogs croak, wind rustle through the corn field nearby, and Harry's quiet sobs.<br>"What do we do now?" He asked hoarsely.  
>"Sorry?"<br>"What do we do now? Now that it's all over. We've spent the past 7 years fighting Voldemort, what do we do now?"  
><em>'Is Harry having an existential crisis?'<em> Hermione thought, though keeping her question to herself, _'it's understandable, I suppose.'  
><em>"I keep thinking, what I should do now, I don't fancy going back to Hogwarts- every again, really. I don't think I could face it. But there isn't a lot else to do...maybe travel…"  
>"You could do that Harry, you deserve it..." Placing, what she had hoped was a soothing hand on her friend's back.<br>"I don't want to deserve it!" He snapped. "I wish that I was normal, that none of this had happened, we would be done with Hogwarts, be applying to the Ministry or whatever, just being normal."  
>"I know, we all want that Harry, but that's not how things turned out"<br>"I just keep thinking about what life would have been like if Voldemort hadn't happened, growing up with my parents, Lupin and Sirius being my crazy uncles, them teaching me pranks and Quidditch…" tears were finally streaming down his face. "I'm so selfish, but I wish I had that life, I wish there was a way to make it all have not happened…"  
>"I know…" Hermione completely understood, after all she had spent her school career being judged and hated because of her parentage and spent the last few living in abject terror of people who viewed her to be an abomination. Life would have been so much easier for them if someone had managed to destroy Voldemort completely before they were born. Then it hit her, there was a way to stop it all, it was completely illegal, but then again so was murder and that didn't stop Voldemort and his cronies.<p>

The Time-Turner.


	2. Once Again

Hermione made her way back through the Burrow to make her plans; she knew what she had to do. She made her way to Ginny's room and opened the trunk at the base of her rickety bed, unrolling a pair of chartreuse socks she never wore; they housed her small beaded bag. Hermione had yet to unpack it, mainly because she hadn't had the opportunity to use anything in it since the battle at Hogwarts, partly because she hardly needed nor wanted a reminder of the last year, it was still so fresh and now she had new worries to deal with. There were two things she needed before she left; the time turner and to pick Lucius Malfoy's brain. Both would be a challenge, but this was Hermione, it's not as if she back away from such trivialities as fear and apprehension.

She wrote a short missive to Lucius Malfoy, something she'd never thought she'd do in a million years, requesting to meet him. Giving Pig the letter, she set about packing more clothes into her purse...

Within an hour Pig had returned, tied to her ankle was a heavy parchment envelope with a deep blue seal, one that held the Malfoy crest. Honestly, Hermione was surprised that Lucius Malfoy not only deigned to read a letter from a common mudblood such as herself, but responded. And so swiftly.  
>She held the thick letter in her hand. Opening it, would confirm one of two things; Malfoy would help and she'd be setting her plan in motion soon or that he was still the monster her inner childhood self believed and that in her hands would undoubtedly be some colorful language disparaging her heritage and that her mission was going to be that much harder.<br>With surprisingly shaky hands she opened the letter. Amazed that a person so remote from her would agitate her this way, that after all she had gone through she could still be intimidated by the likes of a mean old man.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_  
><em>You failed to mention the reason you wish to meet, or perhaps your scatterbrained bird misplaced that part of your correspondence. Either way, I find my calendar surprisingly open. Do let me know when you intend to meet, if you do not find the excessive writing too taxing.<em>  
><em>Lucius Malfoy<em>

'Insufferable man! How is it that he manages to be so flippant after all that has happened…?'

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_  
><em>I apologize for the brevity of my previous note; I simply wish to ask you a few questions. I am available tomorrow, if you are agreeable.<em>  
><em>Hermione Granger<em>

Hermione scratched out the note and gave it to the bird along with a treat. Giving a hoot, the family owl flew out the window while Hermione realized the magnitude of what she was about to embark on  
>Again, Hermione didn't have to wait long for a response.<p>

_Ms. Granger,_  
><em>How delightfully vague you are, that is not at all tiresome. I do hope you will forgive me my manners if I do not come to you on neutral territory, as I am currently being held hostage by the Ministry. I will see you on the morrow at 11 am. <em>  
><em>LM<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione barley slept, her mind constantly planning her objectives for her trip. Couple that with the continued mourning of her friends, she was a wreck. But she would do this, for everyone.<p>

Hermione arrived at the large gates of Malfoy Manor , which dissolved as she approached, continuing up the gravel road she was sheltered by the high hedges giving the long drive an almost claustrophobic feel. Reaching the end, the road widened and she heard a screech. Startled, Hermione turned sharply with her wand raised pointing directly at a white peacock, who was staring menacingly at her. Hermione simply stared back at the ornate bird. The grand, ornate, and oppressively dark Manor door opened in the corner of her eye, and she turned again to face it. A large man with a buzz cut and a wand came toward her.

The young-ish man came toward her, and glanced at her wand, he placed one of his hands on his wand holster and the other out toward hHermione to show her that he meant no harm.

"Don't worry miss, the bloody beast won't hurt you, it'll squawk and mew at all hours but that's about it, unless you decide to pet it, then you risk your fingers" he said with a smile and a east end accent.  
>"Oh, ok" went back to gaping at the animal, <em>'eloquent as ever'<em> Hermione thought to herself.  
>"Hell, you're Hermione Granger aren't you!? Malfoy said you were coming today, but I thought he was just yanking me...what <em>are<em> you doing here, Ms. Granger?"  
>"I've come to see Mr. Malfoy," she said edging towards the door.<br>"Yeah, did comprehend tha' on my own oddly enough," a huff of a laugh leaving his lips. '_No reason to be rude_', Hermione thought crossing the threshold into the foyer, noticing scorch marks left by spells adorning some walls.  
>"I just have a few things to discuss with him, if you would lead the way please." She watched him shrug and wave a hand half behind himself to signal her to follow him.<p>

Walking through the manor, it was still rather bleak, though she was surprisingly less anxious then she was the last time she was here. Of course, lacking the threat of immanent torture and death really takes the edge off of any visit. And praise Merlin they were heading in the opposite direction of the drawing room.  
>They made their way up a staircase and down several hallways before coming upon large mahogany double doors. Crossing the threshold it was as if Hermione had entered Nirvana. Surrounded by walls of books, Hermione was sure she had never seen anything quite so wonderful except for maybe the grandeur of Hogwarts itself.<br>Hermione still focused on the large room and its holdings, failed to notice Lucius Malfoy, who was watching her. He was glad someone appreciated his library as much as he did, for he often feared that he was the only literate one on the planet. Clearing his throat, he took her attention away from the many tomes.

Hermione's head snapped toward the sound and her eyes fell upon the lord of the manor,"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for permitting me."  
>"Yes, well it would not be wise to deny a member of the 'Golden Trio' would it?" He said said with a small flourish of his hand and a touch of contempt of his lack of power.<br>"No, probably not." Hermione turned to the guard who was still in the room, and in her best dismissive voice said; "Thank you for escorting me". Truely the statement and her tone brokered no argument and yet...  
>The guard who had been all smiles and informality had taken on a rigid posture and even harder eyes and he face Mr. Malfoy. "I'll remain here for your visit."<br>"That isn't necessary" Hermione didn't want to be at the manor even longer than she had to and she most certainly wasn't going to disclose her plans to a ministry official or they would be over before they truly began.  
>"He's a war criminal; I'm not leaving you here alone" Thinking to herself, "<em>God, he was obstinate and foolish.<em>"  
>"He changed to our side during the war, those charges will be removed" Despite the crooked brow that crossed Mr. Malfoy's face, no one was more surprised by her words than Hermione herself.<br>"Well they haven't yet miss, so I'll stay" The guard stated assuming the resting, yet alert standing position known to police and military around the world.  
>"No, you won't" Hermione was getting livid now.<br>"Yes, I will," this classic battle of wits could have continued indefinately, but Hermione never had an abundance of patience, so she pulled her trump card.  
>"Honestly, I helped take down Lord Voldemort, I think I can take one Death Eater- who doesn't even have a wand, mind you! Not that I need to, because he isn't going to hurt me. Leave now. Or didn't you hear, I'm part of the golden trio and I'll have no issue with abusing the power and influence it affords me." Giving him her best haughty look (which boiled down to a jutted out chin) and a prayer to Merlin that the guard would cave.<p>

Lucius Malfoy was impressed, and just a little aroused as the petite brunette took command and put fear into the heart of the mindless mouth breather who was guarding him. Mumbling in dissent, the ministry goon left the room.

And Hermione promptly locked and silenced the room. Oh yes, he was right to have answered her note yesterday, this was entertaining already.  
>Waving a hand toward a settee in an enclave near a low burning fire. Mr. Malfoy sat himself in a wing-back chair adjacent to her. Once he saw her settled he asked;<br>"So Ms. Granger, what brings you to my humble abode?"


	3. Like Pulling Teeth

Hermione was ill at ease, she had no idea how to broach her questions, deciding to hell with delicate inquisitions she'd just come right out and get it over with;"When did you acquire Lord Voldemort's diary?" At mention of his former leader's name, Lucius cringed, delicate lines appeared at the corners of his eyes in a 'blink and you missed it' moment before regained neutral mask.  
>"What does it matter, Ms. Granger?" Lucius Malfoy was curious, what was the young Gryffindor's game, to implicate him in more treason and dubious acts, or to generally stir unpleasant memories. His excitement at her arrival was waning, quickly.<br>"I just need to know"_ God, she was infuriating_, Lucius could understand being vague in letters as those could be intercepted by anyone, however, in person, when the inquisitor had cast a silencing spell, there was no reason to withhold. Unless, the young lady wasn't being above board. And that made him all the more curious. Lucius was going to show Ms. Granger just how unhelpful he could be, he would play the game, just as she was..  
>"That's hardly a quality answer" He kept his face as plain as he could while his mind ruminated on her purpose.<br>"Well, yours was hardly satisfactory," Hermione huffed.  
>Lucius could see she was on a short temper, he didn't know her well but he knew of her, and that she was a hardly composed person at the best of times. The two of them could dance around the issue, but perhaps give and take would be a better strategy to implement with someone as hot headed as she.<br>"_He_ gave it to me shortly before I left Hogwarts, satisfied? Now, answer me, why do you want to know?"  
>"Personal reasons," was Hermione's response, and it was not satisfactory.<br>"That kind of non-committal response is used for relationships or health reasons, Ms. Granger, it is hardly appropriate for an inquiry about a notorious mass murderer." Perhaps, Lucius wasn't as schemeing as he used to be, he wanted answers, and didn't have the fortitude of patience to have these non-answers bandied back and forth. He may not have anything else to do but await his trial and inevitable incarceration but he didn't have to have a lopsided conversation with the Gryffindor.  
>"I don't answer to you, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione pulled her haughty look again, shoulder's squared and chin up. And while she was right, neither did he have to answer to her.<br>In a cool and controlled voice Lucius responded, "Very true, is that all you needed?" making a motion for her to leave if that all.  
>"No, I need more information," her words were fast, slightly frantic the opposite of his controlled tone.<br>"As do I"  
>"There is nothing I can offer you," She might be able to talk to the Wizengamot, but if all went well she wouldn't have to, not that she could tell him that.<br>"You can tell me why you want the knowledge I possess." He offered casually.  
>She countered; "There is nothing to tell you that would benefit you in anyway."<br>"I'll be the judge of that." He gave her a look of steely resolve. "Answers for answers, Ms. Granger, nothing more or less."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why are you being so difficult Mr. Malfoy?"  
>"Am I? I hadn't noticed. How interesting." His voice was starting to find itself laced with disdain, he wasn't going to let her angle the conversation away. He didn't have to be helpful, and he wasn't going to be out of the goodness of his heart. Or what little was left.<br>"Not really. Tiresome, yes. Interesting, no." Her mind was scrambling for possible stories to spin, to detract his attention. Perhaps, she could fool him as to her doing an independent investigation for the ministry, but she doubted he would believe that.  
>"Oh, now Ms. Granger, you were reported to be the most civilized of the trio, do not disappoint me"<br>"I don't know what you are expecting out of this conversation..."  
>"I simply would like to know why you are inquiring about ancient history, I haven't laid eyes on the journal in 6 years, I don't see why this needs to be hashed up again."<br>"Did you know what the journal was?"  
>"A tool to open the Chamber of Secrets, is what the Dark Lord told me. Was it something contradictory to that?" His face remained neutral, but it was obvious that he knew it was more than that.<br>"It was, which is why I need details as to how and when you came to acquire it." If she thought she had managed to finagle her way out of answering his questions she was woefully mistaken.  
>"I will tell you what you want to know," a weight lifted from Hermione's shoulder and a small hopeful smile graced her mouth. "If you tell me specifically why you want to know, and answer any and all questions I posit," and the weight was put right back on.<p>

Hermione struggled with this, theoretically if she did succeed this conversation would never have happened and then he wouldn't have anything to hold over her. However, he could turn right around and tell the Ministry that she was about to break half a dozen wizarding laws in the hopes it would lessen his sentence, and this could prevent her from achieving her goal. Should she trust him not to rat on her? That made her laugh, a mudblood trusting a death eater, former or not, Lucius Malfoy only did things that benefited Lucius Malfoy. She'd just have to bite the metaphorical bullet, she needed that information and he had the answers.

"Fine" she said through gritted teeth.  
>"Splendid." Lucius on the other hand was rather pleased with himself and smiled, bending her to his will was easier than he had anticipated. With his smile Hermione noticed how attractive he was, again. She had noticed when she was in second year, but he was such an unmitigated bastard that it was an aspect of him that was hard to focus on.<br>However, after seeing how broken he was last time she was at the manor and then again at the battle it was amazing how he recouped so quickly. Of course a shower and shave can do wonders for just about anybody, but he was radiating confidence now, and Merlin that was hot, even more hot than his damaged exterior was (sure, Hermione likes the wounded puppy look, it's not her fault- it's almost instinct to want to care for sad or injured men. Hell, she was going back in time to help her friend, of course she'd never found Harry attractive, but he was like her brother so he could hardly be counted. _'It is a natural reaction'_ she continued her tirade against her mind, '_it's not Mr. Malfoy so much as my desire to help people…_'

"Ms. Granger?" this pulled her out of her reverie. "Your questions?"  
>"Yes, when did Voldemort give you the journal?"<br>"He gave it to me a few years prior to his demise. The first time."  
>"I need specifics. To the day would be best."<br>"First, tell my why you want this information."  
>"Not until you answer my question first, with something less vague than in terms of years, I mean it obvious he gave it to you prior to the ending of the First War! I know you don't think much of me Mr. Malfoy but I have acquiesced to your demands when I could easily just give you Veritaserum and be done with it all."<br>"Now Ms. Granger I think we are both aware that Veritaserum is forbidden unless specifically permitted by the Ministry of Magic and you are not one for rule breaking." He did know of her flirtations with law breaking, but he would keep that to himself, for now.  
>"You'd be surprised with all I did during the war, do not underestimate me."<br>"Very Well, Ms. Granger. However, I know you to be an affably kind person, or so Draco tells me about the horde of lost causes you call friends that you've collected over the years; I do not believe you would drug me, when I am perfectly willing to give you information."  
>"Well you are hardly making this easy on me, you are forcing me to answer your questions and the answers you give me are vague. I need specifics Lord Malfoy, it is particularly important."<br>"If you simply tell me why they are so important I'd gladly hand over the information which you seek, I do so like to be useful as well as know when I am sitting on a veritable treasure trove of knowledge."  
>"These are hardly things that can help you now, Mr. Malfoy." '<em>Oh god<em>', she thought as the slip happened…'_maybe he won't notice._'  
>"Then why ask at all?"<br>"Well they can help me…"  
>"How, Ms. Granger? And may I point out that my patience is dwindling, <em>rapidly.<em>" Alright she was going to bite the bullet now, god what a metaphor, doesn't that mean she's committing suicide or something?  
>"There is something I can do, to help Harry, he's been… well, broken since the Last Battle."<br>"There is hardly a person who managed to go unscathed by the war, Ms. Granger. I don't see how information about that diary will do anything but dig up things that should stay buried."  
>"But the information can help me,"<br>"Pray, illuminate me as to how..."  
>"I'd rather not say."<br>"Perhaps, because what you plan to do is of a questionable legality." He offered while arching a perfect, pale eyebrow. _This would be interesting..._  
>"Yes," she admitted, "and as I'm sure you're well aware its best not to disclose such information to just anyone when such circumstances can pose a ...problem." '<em>God'<em> she thought '_it's a good thing I never wanted to be a spy, I'm rubbish at deception or running 'round the topic at hand._ '  
>"Again, Ms. Granger, need I remind you of my patience." Pinching the bridge of his nose, perhaps he should just give her anything she wanted in the hopes of her leaving sooner rather than later.<br>"Fine, what harm can it do to tell you, but this is to be in the strictest confidence, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you with this." She was putting so much on the line, on the hopes that this once Lucius Malfoy, King of the Bastards, would do the decent thing and help her. A few weeks ago, she was angered that he hadn't suffered more from the war, now she needed his help. Merlin help her.  
>"Very well Ms. Granger, what is it?" making a carry on motion with his hand. He wasn't taking this as seriously as she was, he was being entirely to flippant for her likes, but desperate times desperate measures and all that.<br>"I plan to go back in time." she said anxiously.  
>"Oh, how very cliché..."<p> 


	4. Bottle Episode Cont'd

"Cliché? I'm CLICHÉ?!" Hermione was getting a tad shrill now and with every octave higher she managed to go her hair seemed to grow ever bushier.  
>"Did I stutter?"<br>"You are such a pompous ass!"  
>"Really, you've devolved into name calling?"<br>"You said I was being cliché! I am trying to save the wizarding world!"  
>Lucius waved his hand in a nonchalant manner as if bored with the way the conversation was going, "it is the same self-serving 'bravery', which runs rampant among your house"<br>"Self-serving? I am doing everything I can to save the wizarding world and you say I'm being self-serving as well as clichéd?"  
>"Why must you parrot everything back to me, Ms. Granger? I know full well what I say when I say it, and on more occasions than not- before I say it."<br>"I repeat myself because I cannot believe your audacity; to say that I am those things is insulting."  
>"So I am to believe that you would manipulate time and our reality as we know it for no other reason than to help others, that it is of no benefit to you in anyway whatsoever?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"So, hypothetically, if you were to go back in time and defeat the Dark Lord, before whatever deadline you have established as the most pertinent event, than there would be no advantage to you?"<br>"How could there be a profit to me? I would be pulled from my time, my friends and family, I would be alone!"  
>"but surely you would know significant events that have happened over the last 20 years that would be of financial value, not to mention the fact that your alter would likely live a life where she would not be so scrutinized for her breeding as you were."<br>"But that doesn't help me."  
>"You don't think that would give you some peace of mind, not to mention you would be able to live life however you choose, no friends or family holding you back from what you truly desire or wish to attain. Draco tells me that your friends didn't think to highly of you prior to the war, that they were constantly ridiculing and belittling you despite your intelligence, a life free of that sort of negativity could do wonders for you."<p>

Lucius spotted his hand and gave it a thorough looking at, as if he weren't playing devil's advocate to Hermione, as well as planting seeds of doubt in regards to her friendships. Harry and Ron had always chosen each other over her whenever they had arguments; they also, until very recently, had failed to notice her femininity, and looked at her intelligence as a burden rather than a gift unless it suited them. GAH! No, she would not let Malfoy get the better of her!

"That's not why I'm doing this! If I go back I can save lives, and right wrongs."  
>"Who is to say you will be successful, what if you change things for the worse, Ms. Granger?"<br>"I've gone back before, and I have a plan. I will succeed."  
>"Ah, Gryffindor modesty, how like the Marauders you are... And may I remind you Ms. Granger that this is not a few hours to do extra studying Ms. Granger, this is nearly 20 years that greatly affected many lives, surely someone as intelligent as you can see the difference!"<br>Lucius Malfoy was great with the back-handed complements- and that one was a fistful of knuckles.  
>"It was more than just studying; we saved Sirius from the Dementors! Aside from that, nothing much changed."<br>"Merlin, of course you did... And do you not think that perhaps his presence in the war altered the outcome, even in the slightest?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that, Sirius' death had catapulted Harry into the war as it were, his anger and grief driving him. Not to mention that if Sirius hadn't been there to protect Harry, he could have died or Voldemort could have gotten the prophecy. Lucius may not have gone to Azkaban, and had remained in Voldemort's inner circle. Draco wouldn't have been at risk and had to kill Dumbledore and in turn Narcissa wouldn't have helped Harry.  
>Hell, if she hadn't saved Sirius the first time around who knows what had been different, or if she had managed to save him a second time at the Ministry. There was so much to consider.<p>

"I can see your brain ticking away, Ms. Granger," he drawled, his steely eyes focused on her. "Do you realize the magnitude of the situation? It is not merely some ideal fiction you will be creating, you will be altering everything we know, and only you will be wise to it. Only you will you be able to bear the burden should the situation go sour?" His serious face was no less beautiful, and he seemed a little compassionate, she thought. His usually icy blue eyes held concern as they looked at her, his brow just the slightest bit furrowed. But rather than focus on his patrician features she ruminated on his words. This would weigh on her should it go wrong, he wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not one so young and damaged to begin with.

Her voice low, "I accept there are undesirable... possibilities," a haughty scoff left his lips, "but, I have to do this Mr. Malfoy." It was almost as if she was pleading for his approval, her eyes sad and tired from the whole situation, but the desire to change things was overwhelming, if Harry didn't have to suffer she would keep him from doing so.  
>A sigh from Lucius was oddly the least pretentious thing she had ever witness, coming from him at any rate. "Very well Ms. Granger, I will do what I can to assist you."<br>She looked at him a little suspiciously, while this whole situation had been unpleasant she hadn't honestly thought he would give in to her demands. Lucius noticed the visible shock at his compliance.

"We all have our regrets Ms. Granger." He let that hang for a moment, as his vision moved to a framed picture on his desk that was placed on the other side of the room. Hermione couldn't see who it was a picture but her money was on a photo of Draco or Narcissa. "And my information is not without a catch, I would request that you enlighten my past self to the errs of my ways as it were."

A small smile and nod from Hermione was the response he received, but he could tell that she was relieved.

Dates, times, habits and the occasional anecdote passed from Lucius to Hermione. She was surprised and amused by him, he would cycle between handsome and lighthearted and handsome and bleak. But the handsome seemed to remain constant once he was being honest. His faced changed when he wasn't looking at her with derision, his sneer became more of a roguish smirk that was an astonishing panty dropper. Tea and sandwiches were brought in around 1 and it was now nearing 5. Hermione had all the information she had wanted and then some she hadn't even contemplated. She was very glad she had mustered up the courage to come to Lucius for assistance, it would be simpler than if she had gone in half-cocked. Though now she felt sad at the idea of leaving this new Lucius Malfoy…'_where had that come from?'_ she wondered.

Lucius stood abruptly "Come with me Ms. Granger" he walked across the room, which was not an insignificant distance over to a bookshelf, a gorgeous, completely filled bookshelf, oh, how Hermione wished she had a lifetime to spend perusing this library. Whispering an incantation or password, the bookshelf pulled forward smoothly, not jarring the books in the slightest. Beyond where the bookshelf had been there was now a dimly lit hallway, "this leads to my chambers," he said anticipating the question before Hermione could utter it. "Do not fret, my dear, I do not have devious intentions, or at least any I will act upon at the moment," he said with a rather flirty tone. A blush rose to Hermione's cheeks, again...

They made their way down the corridor, and entered a large room, it was not the one she had envisioned when she thought of Lucius Malfoy's boudoir - not that that happened...much. It was very light- a sort of steel blue floral-diamond patterned wallpaper graced the walls. It was the same color as his eyes, '_rather narcissistic_' she thought, but it was quite beautiful. The wood was dark and ornate as she expected, but the lack of Slytherin colors was a surprise. She would have thought the Malfoy's would bleed silver and green if the founder had demanded it, though considering the sheer size of the room it probably could have handled such dominating colors.

And if she was honest, emerald was her favorite stone, not that she'd tell anyone, the world would go tuvry-topsy if a Gryffindor liked enemy colors. Though the world may already be upside down, after all she was in Lucius Malfoy's bedroom contemplating his color schemes. Lucius made his way to another door, Hermione kept following not wanting to lurk near his bed, because well, that would just be awkward. They made their way into yet another room; it was smaller than his bedroom proper but was still sizable, comparable to the Weasley's living room, though this was just his closet she realized.

He said another incantation and an armoire appeared; an incredibly ornate armoire that was silver plated and had carved serpents on it (there was the 'Slytherin' she was looking for). Upon his opening it she saw that there were numerous velvet sacks and boxes of various sizes. Lucius pulled out a rather small box and turned towards Hermione, opening the box, to glance at whatever was inside. Suddenly he extended his hand to Hermione, and Hermione saw what was inside. There was a large oblong black stone with an intricate floral pattern on the band. Hermione was taken aback by it; though the stone was large it was rather simple considering everything she knew about the Malfoys. But it was beautiful. The purest black she had ever seen, it was mesmerizing.

"I want you to take it" Lucius said, his voice low and smooth, '_WHAT?_' was all Hermione could think.  
>"Won't your wife notice it missing?"<br>"She never favored it, it wasn't to her taste" he said with a bit of venom. "Plus, it's hardly as if she'd notice considering this will never happen if you succeed"  
>"Hmm," Hermione, ever the wordsmith, answered. Still staring at the ring Hermione had no idea what to say, so she decided to talk about the ring. "This is Jet isn't it? It feels warm..." she knew it was, but her desire to fill the awkward silence was growing.<br>"Yes it is, late 19th century"  
>"Victorian mourning jewelry..."<br>With a small smirk Lucius said, "Ten points to Gryffindor, Ms. Granger. Yes, it was my grandmother's; she had it made after my grandfather died."  
>"Oh, I'm sorry."<br>"No need to be so sentimental, he died over a hundred years ago-it's not as if I knew him."  
>"Still, you don't commission mourning jewelry unless you feel loss when a loved one dies, I feel sorry for her."<br>"Well, thank you, I suppose... She did love him, which was unusual considered it was an arranged marriage, she suffered greatly when he died."

A laugh left Hermione to which Lucius raised his eyebrow. "I mean no disrespect, Mr. Malfoy, but you've just described Queen Victoria."  
>"Have I? What a coincidence…" He looked mischievous, and boy was it attractive on him, then it dawned on her…<br>"Holy Christ! You aren't related to the royals are you?" Oh, the giddy 8 year old inside was starting to take over, and this seemed to please Lucius who chuckled lightly at her exclamation.  
>"We are related, but she is not my grandmother, such is one of the perks of nobility." he said tipping his chin up, but there was no disdain on his face that usually accompanied the angle, but rather amusement, and his ever present cockiness.<p>

While temporarily bewildered by Lucius she remembered her earlier query.

"Why have you given this to me Mr. Malfoy?"  
>"When you go back, show this to me, and I'll trust you. It's not a known jewel of the Malfoy's so it's not likely to be duplicated for reasons of deception. There is a charm on it that will let past me know it's authentic as well, and should I return to the manor, I will be able to check to see if it is the original and thusly verify your time-traveling story. Moreover, I'm sure you are well aware that jet has protective qualities and has the ability to deflect the 'evil eye', which will undoubtedly useful in your future."<br>"You are right, I do know the properties of jet, you seem to have forgotten what Pliny the Elder said about jet: that it can be used to drive off snakes- and yet here you are"  
>"Oh, har har, how very droll," Though his words were sarcastic, she could see geniune mirth at the corners of his eyes.<br>"Has anyone told you that sarcasm is unbecoming?" Hermione commented with a small smile.  
>"I believe you just did, Ms. Granger." Lucius said with no malice in his voice. "The ring can also be used to detect if someone has hexed you or if you need to detect someone's virginity status for whatever reason; but I'd prefer you not burn it, though of course it's not as if I'd know, would I?" Hermione flushed a little with the mention of virginity. She was after all standing in an attractive (with not an entirely too unpleasant personality it turns out) man's bedroom. But she quickly regrouped.<p>

"I suppose, but there are other spells for that- and jet has other uses, like alleviating pain and depression. Oh! I'll need to buy a sympathetic stones spell book..." Hermione pulled her purse out of her pocket and summoned a 'to do' parchment and began to write.  
>"There is one in the library I can give you."<br>"Really? Thank you Mr. Malfoy"  
>"Yes, well it's hardly for selfless reasons, but you're welcome. Shall we head back to the library?" Hermione nodded and followed Lucius again, watching his pale, pale blond hair fall against his broad shoulders…<em>'ugh this is problematic, one mustn't crush on one's schoolmate's father!<em>' Hermione chastised herself.

Lucius supplied Hermione with the Mystical Properties and Spells of Natural Materials spell book as well as a few other which she put into her bag. Lucius found himself quickly enamored with the Gryffindor, her bravery, determination, and intelligence. Here's hoping his past self wouldn't be a complete dick to her, he thought. Soon Hermione was making her way out the door some 6 1/2 hours later.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy."  
>"It has been my pleasure, and since we will soon be peers, perhaps you ought to call me Lucius," he said as he walked her the expanse of the library.<br>"Thank you, _Lucius_. And I'd like it if you'd call me by my given name, as well," though they both realized it was hardly necessary for her to extend the same courtesy, but Lucius appreciated good manners. He nodded his acceptance.

Hermione was very near the door and just about to open it when Lucius spoke; "Hermione, when will you go back?" He seemed a bit sad when he asked this.  
>"What does it matter?" Hermione was slightly confused by this<br>"It matters, Ms. Granger, because as soon as you use the time turner for all intents and purposes this world will cease to be. I'd like to spend the remaining time with my son."  
>"Not your wife as well?" she asked far more bluntly then she'd ever thought she might.<br>Lucius chuckled lightly, "oh, you are so young" but he said no more than that, and Hermione didn't ask what he meant by that, not wanting to argue with him after they had gotten along so well. "I plan to leave in 2 days."  
>Lucius' expression turned somber quickly. "That is quite soon"<br>"Yes, it is, but if I put it off anymore, I may not do it. I'm not excited to uproot my life any more than the war has caused me to already." She would not cry again, especially not Lucius Malfoy, handsome devil or not, she would not let him see her crack.  
>"Very well, Hermione. Farewell"<p> 


	5. To Disappoint

Apparently it was easy to forget how bleak and miserable life was whilst at Malfoy manor- something Hermione never thought would happen. But upon entering the Burrow harsh reality sucker punched her in the face. Fred was still gone, George and Harry were husks of what they used to be and everyone around them was walking on eggshells- not that they weren't suffering but nothing could quite compare to what those two were feeling. Molly did her best mother hen imitation, bustling around cooking trying to keep spirits up; the other Weasleys did their best to humor her, though it was apparent through watery smiles that no one had rebounded quite as she would wish.

"Hermione, dear, where have you been?"

"Oh...uh... Just out, needed some fresh air."

"Of course you do, staying cooped up will do nothing but make you pale...never the less, glad you're back, dinner will be ready in a few, if you want to tell everyone and wash up. " Molly lead Hermione towards the stairs and Hermione nodded her head in acquiescence, "there's a good girl". Hermione made her way up the stairs alerting all she saw to the approaching meal, when she came upon the room she shared with Ginny, she walked to her bed and pulled from underneath it her go bag, she summoned her jewelry case and pulled out a chain. It was a thin, delicate thing that held a single drop sapphire in a platinum setting; her parents had given it to her when she had turned 13. She looked at it for a moment, grief for her parents swept over her, she had seen them so little since starting Hogwarts and entering the wizarding world and now she would be removed from all she knew, but it would be worth it, or so she hoped. Unclasping the necklace and slipped Mr. Malfoy's ring onto the chain before placing it around her neck. Quickly placing it under her shirt, hidden from plain sight, it was hardly noticeable, as it was quite light, but she was incredibly aware of it for some reason. Hermione left her room in search of Ron in order to tell him dinner was ready. She came to the door of the bedroom he shared with Harry, knocked gently and waited before going into his room, there were too many times over the years where she learned always to knock on the boy's rooms, lest she view something she not want to, whether it be clandestine snogging, wanking, or some magic of questionable legality in the case of the twins. Slowly opening the door, she called out to him,

"Ron, your mum says dinners ready", Ron was sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, Hermione could tell that he had been crying, his face flushed, the sniffling he made as he got up from his bed. "Yeah, alright..." he said his voice slightly scratchy.

"Ron, do you want to talk?" Hermione asked as she made her way closer to Ron who was standing awkwardly near the bed.

He reached up to his eyes again, wiping at his tears, "no, 'Mione...no"

"Ron, you don't have to be stoic, you could talk to me."

"Let's just go eat, I'm starving"

"Ron," she called after him as he made his way past her and down the stairs.

They all ate in the relative silence, such a contrast from how dinners at the Burrow used to be, so much merriment and joy with every mean, now a stark contrast to how they ate now. 'You'd think that considering they had been living in fear for the past 4 years that now they were free of it that life would be better, happier' Hermione thought to herself.

Later that night Hermione was in the living room working on her calculations for the time turner, while everyone was in bed, thankfully Arithmancy was one of her stronger subjects that she also found joy in, she was good at Runes but occasionally be frustrating. She checked her work a third time, confident that she had done it right, she would be going back to 1977 tomorrow, thinking that, it hit her like a lead brick, this was real, this was going to happen, she would be leaving everyone and everything to take on Voldemort, alone. Funny how she couldn't defeat him the one time, or foil his every plan since she was 12 it always came back to him. Perhaps it would be easier to go back to when he was born and kill him then, but could she kill a child? Knowing what he would grow up to be, but even if she did that wouldn't stop some other extremist, no she needed to end him permanently during the first wizarding war, for once and for all. How funny that statement was to her 'for once and for all' hardly seemed to apply in Voldemort's case, she never seemed to be rid of the bugger, this made her laugh. However her laughter turned to tears which in turn led to wracking sobs as she hunched over her papers, willing herself to keep quite. Though try as she might, she did make noise, which alerted a still awake Arthur to the fact that he was not the only one still up at 2 in the morning. Making his way from the room he shared with Molly and out to the living room.

"Hermione, what are you doing up?"

Startled by his sudden presence she shot out of her chair, "Oh, Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry I hope I didn't wake you"

"Not at all, but what are you still doing up, you need your rest,"

"Oh, I know, I am going to bed now, I … I was just working on something…"

"What are you working on?"

"It's nothing important…" she scuttled about trying to gather the loose parchment that had lain across the table. However, Mr. Weasley had already seen what she so desperately tried to cover up. Charts and dates of significant events from the first war as well as some notes about the exponential growth calculations when using time turners. His face grew even grimmer than it had been these last few days if it were possible. "Really, it's nothing Mr. Weasley I'm sorry I woke you"

He placed his hands on her shoulders turning her body gently to face him, and with a soft voice he spoke;

"I would give anything to get my Fred back, but Hermione, we cannot ask this of you." He used his hand to indicate the pages that still lay on the table, "We cannot take more of your life from you, the world has asked to much from you already... you and the boys never had a chance to be children...you have already done so much"

Bringing her eyes up to face the kind ginger man who has cared for her all these years, "But if I succeed, you will have all your children, Fred would still be alive, wreaking havoc with George- rather than him being in the ground and his twin might as well be with him for the way he has been hurt... By the way we all have been."

"Hermione, people rebound, it's not easy and it won't be soon, but we will mend."

"But if you didn't have to…"

"There is no way of knowing this will turn out favorably, there is a reason time-turners are so guarded and rarely used, one should fear the repercussions of meddling with time... But you are the smartest witch of your time, I trust your judgment." with a heavy sigh, he released her; "you should go to bed."

"Yes, sir" she picked up her papers once more and went walked to the stairs that led to her room.

"Hermione," She turned to face Mr. Weasley who was looking at her with sad eyes, "I love you like a daughter, and I should hate to lose you as well." Not knowing how to reply to that, she merely nodded her head and went up to her room.

Hermione lay in her bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling, being comforted by the light breathing and occasional snore that came from Ginny. She would hate to go against Mr. Weasley but she knew she had to fix this situation, it seemed to be her only option, she wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she didn't do everything she could to help people.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took so long. Will do my best to put up more, thankfully I have Case Histories now to keep fueling my inappropriate lust for Jason Isaacs. Hopefully real life and my current obsession for will simmer down so I focus on this more since there are pieces that i really want to write- but have no idea how to fill the story up to those points...here's hoping my muse kicks it into gear!

Special Thanks to Meave18, Tbird1965, and THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP for being my dedicated reviewers- I hope I won't disappoint you!


	6. Goodbyes

It was a beautiful spring morning that Hermione woke up to, the bright sunlight shone through the window of the room she shared with Ginny, who was currently sleeping away body curled up facing the wall rather than the bright light. Birds and a few clouds were in the sky promising a beautiful and cheery day. It could not be more wrong. Hermione steeled herself for what was to come, and tried her best to continue on as normal. She bathed and dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

About half of the house was up already, somberly eating their porridge. She looked 'round the table knowing this may be the last time she was with the people she considered to be her family. She noticed Mr. Weasley looking tired and haggard, more so than he had these past few days. There was a sadness there that he usually did his best to cover, but found himself unable to today. Mrs. Weasley was still bustling about the kitchen, prepping food for the next wave of her children to make it down the stairs, or as it were the ones she would have to deliver food to as they rarely left their rooms. Bill, Charlie, and Fleur were talking quietly amongst themselves saying nothing in particular and Ron was currently doing what he did best stuffing his face, though she noticed it was not with his usual vigor. Normally she abhorred his eating habits, but right now she was transported to all the wonderful family meals they had shared, when Hermione and Mrs. Weasley would chastise him for his awful manners, Fred and George would crack some joke at his expense, everyone would laugh and be merry...she found it odd that she would be nostalgic of something she usually was disgusted by. But sentimentality rarely makes sense.

Later in the day after checking and rechecking, well, everything. Hermione was ready to leave. She wrote a quick note to Lucius, and made her way to Ron's room. She knocked softly on the door and upon opening it she saw that Harry was still asleep, curled up in a ball, sheets wrapped all around him. On his bedside table was the uneaten breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had brought up earlier. Ron was lying on top of his covers staring blankly at his Chuddly Canon poster. Hermione came down to sit on the side of his bed and held his hand. They sat in silence for a while, Hermione's eyes moving slowly about the room, remembering all their happy times, as she found herself doing with just about every room she had entered in the past three days. She turned back to look at Ron, and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Ron, I love you, you know that don't you?" She looked at his face, his dark blue eyes moving over to look at her, his face followed.

"But you don't fancy me?" She nodded her head in affirmation but added;

"I did though, fancy you that is, but I think it would have been you or Harry...or Neville, being that you were the only boys I was usually around, and it's not like I would ever be with Malfoy"

"Not bloody likely" He laughed at the suggestion, and so did Hermione, thinking about how bizarre and demented she would have had to be to fancy Draco Malfoy the fantastic bouncing ferret. ..though he did have beautiful hair and eyes she thought. Too bad he was an absolute prat most of the time.

"But I did fancy you, and I do love you", she continued "but we are just, we're too different. We're not meant to be, not like your parents or Remus and Tonks."

"But what about our kiss?" He was starting to look forlorn again, the laughter having subsided.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Heat of the moment, maybe? I don't know what to say Ron, but there wasn't a spark there, was there for you?" Ron limply shook his head in response, "No, but I want there to be, I mean your brilliant and my best mate"

"So are you, but we drive each other up the wall as it is, I don't think that now that the war is over that would change. But we could still be friends don't you think?"

"Best friends 'Mione." He said as he lightly squeezed her hand, "Best Friends". This made Hermione smile, glad that things hadn't changed to dramatically; secretly she feared that feeling rejected Ron would blow a gasket, but she was pleasantly surprised. He really was a great person when he wanted to be. They sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's company in silence, until Hermione made a move to go.

"I have to go out for a while, but I'll be back later"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere important, I just need to pick up a few things" She leaned over and kissed Ron on his be-freckled cheek. Then walked to Harry's bed, she saw that he wasn't actually asleep just staring mindlessly at the cracking plaster. She touched his shoulder and he rolled over, facing her.

"I'm going to go Harry," she said stroking his mussed hair.

"Be careful, Hermione" he was looking directly into her eyes, staring her down almost, if he didn't have such a vulnerable look about him as he was swathed in blankets.

"I always am Harry" She leaned forward and kissed his forehead reverently. She stood slowly and walked to the door, she turned around to face her two best friends, knowing she would never get another chance she said; "I love you both". Ron who was sitting on his bed now, said it back instantly and Harry who was leaning up and looked at her curiously said it as well, though softer and slower, knowing that something was different, but not quite sure what. With a watery smile she turned and went downstairs and as luck would have it ran into no one, by the time she reached the apparition point, at the front of the Burrow tears were streaming down her face, with a few deep, calming breaths Hermione did her best to control herself and apperated to Hogsmeade. As she couldn't bring herself to look back at the Burrow, she would never know the look of anguish and the free flowing tears of Mr. Weasley as he saw her disapperate from his front lawn, knowing that he was losing another child to the war.

My apologies for this being so late! I have a really good excuse- my laptop got stolen and in it was all my notes for this story (not to mention all of my schoolwork!) anyway, hopefully I will be back on track and getting things uploaded in a timely manner now that I have internet and a computer without having to be on campus to do anything and everything related to the internet or word documents!

I also apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors, I blame the public school system for my poor writing abilities.

Oh and a disclaimer- since I have yet to do one, I think: I do NOT own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling and the people lucky enough to publish the treasure trove that is the HP series.


	7. To Defy

Hermione apperated into Hogsmeade and made the trek over to the school, Hermione would have preferred her happy childhood memories, scenes of trips to Hogsmeade or walking the grounds of the campus, as she made her way up to the gates of the school she considered home for six years, but the closer she came to the colossal building the more dread filled her. The anguish of the past seven years, the people she lost, the terrors she faced and will face, rapidly assaulting her thoughts as she drew closer.

The advent of magic could only do so much to fix the wreckage of the castle, though considering it had only been a few weeks since the war ended it was in a far better state than to be expected. Witches and wizards were milling about, working methodically to clean the entrance and make sure the structure was secure before moving on to the surrounding areas. The towers were no longer aflame and the bodies removed from the rubble did wonders to improve the situation, Hermione found.

Argus Filtch was ordering about a group of volunteers with a look akin to glee on his shallow and creased face.

"Have you seen Professor McGonagall?"

"The Headmistress is in her office," he said with his usual sneer as he shook his hand in indication of the way Hermione should head.

"Thank you," a grumble was his only response.

Making her way through the labyrinth to the headmaster's office was fairly quick doings, the only delay being the changing staircases. Using portrait to pass along the information that she was going to be at the base of the stairs to the office Hermione waited for the spiral staircase to move and hopped on to make her assent, and was greeted by a weary, but pleased McGonagall.

"Hello Ms. Granger," she said as warmly as she had ever heard from the former head of her house, "what brings you to the castle today?"

_Time to bite the bullet_, Hermione thought; only giving herself a split-second to think about what a morbid, though fitting sentiment for the situation. "I need the time turner, Professor".

The elderly woman stayed eerily quiet for a moment before she responded in her pinched brogue, that seemed far more pronounced than usual. A diatribe on how "one cannot change the world to fit a single persons desire," coupled with "many people lost those important to them and that grief is perfectly natural and one should give themselves some time to become acclimated to the situation" and culminated with a frustrated sigh and "I expected better of you, Hermione".

By the end of the rant, however, Hermione had experienced shame, self-pity and then righteous indignation, which fueled her desire to change the situation. Not simply because she had been thoroughly chastised, and boy had she. But Hermione felt that Professor McGonagall should know that she wouldn't take this task on a whim, after all they had spent more time together in the last 7 years than Hermione had with her own mother. Hadn't Hermione proven her level headed-ness and responsibility over the years that she shouldn't be talked down to like a child? No, Hermione wasn't doing this to spite her former head of house, however, the anger she felt did aid in what she had to do next.

"So, am I to take it that you will not give me access to the time-turner?"

"No, I will not." With that response, Hermione went to plan B: a well-aimed Petrificus Totalus.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long- I meant to upload it earlier. More to come soon (for reals this time). I'd love to hear your thoughts.<p>

I own nothing, btw. In case you were wondering.


	8. Back to the Beginning

"I cannot apologize enough Professor," Hermione said as she secured the matron who had a rather surprised face, this was quite possibly the most emotive she had ever seen Professor McGonagall, and was sure that her shocked face would have been immediately replaced by the sour and judgmental façade she usually carried when displeased. Now that the headmistress was not only frozen but also bound to a chair in front of her desk and had her wand removed from her person, Hermione went off to grab the Time-Turner. Thankfully she didn't have to go far.

"And how is it you plan to make your way back in time, if you don't mind me asking?" Lucius queried as a he offered her a watercress sandwich. "As you must know all of the time-turners were destroyed during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries."

"I am aware, and as a former member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, you are aware that there is one in the castle. Have I passed your test Mr. Malfoy?"

A small smile passed his lips, "Yes, quite. But pray tell, do you know where in the Castle, it is not a small place, and I significantly doubt your ability to ransack it without anyone noticing?"

"I do know where it is, Professor McGonagall showed me in third year." Feeling confident, and not in the least full of herself, she took a delicate bite of the sandwich she had been holding.

"That was rather risky of her," Lucius contemplated whilst holding his tea.

"To be fair, I had quite the record for being trust worthy and responsible."

"Oh, how times have changed," Lucius drawled as he took a sip of tea, with a slight smirk to his lips.

Moving around to the back of the Headmaster's desk, she pulled out the bottom drawer and whispered the phrase "Open Sesame", thinking however fleetingly, fondly of Professor Dumbledore and his bizarre sense of humor. The secret compartment opened and there in a tiny silk pouch was what she needed most.

Hermione made her way quickly out the door and down the stone staircase and made a mad dash for the opposite end of the castle, she had to move fast knowing that a witch as powerful as McGonagall would only be held up for so long despite the powerful spell she had used. As she ran she heard the rustle of conversation in the portraits as the information disseminated throughout the castle. Up one more flight of stairs she came to her destination. More than slightly winded she paced back and forth in front of the room of requirement.

_I need a place where I won't be seen._ She thought, and a small door appeared. It couldn't have been larger than a closet, but it fit her purpose, however, for added measure she opened her little beaded bag and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. Sitting in a ball in the corner, cloak firmly around her body and over her head, she cast a Lumos to see and with a slight tremor to her hands, she began to twist the small golden object.

The conservatory was one of Draco Malfoy's favorite spots in the manor, despite his distaste for Herbology. The room was bright, light streaming in through the domed class ceiling several fragrant flowers perfumed the air, and Draco was currently being slaughtered by his father at Wizard's Chess. It was a particularly good day, if you asked Draco. Draco and his father had been spending quite a bit of time together these past few days, they had been spending considerable amounts of time together since the institution of their house arrest, but recently it was as if Lucius couldn't bear to be away from his son. Draco chocked it up to anxiety about the impending trial, either way he was pleased to spend time with his Father.

A rather ruthless move led Draco to deprive his father of one of his knights, causing the patriarch to smile. At that moment, one of the Aurors entered the room with an open envelope; Lucius sneered at the invasion of privacy, and brusquely took the note. Giving the missive a quick read he folded the note and placed it on the end table. Turning back to the game, he regarded his son and gave him a smile.

_'Mr. Malfoy, I wanted to thank you for the insights you provided me the other day, I felt you should know that I will be putting them to good use this afternoon. _

_Sincerely, Hermione Granger' _

"Draco," Lucius said in his deep voice, calling his son's attention.

"Yes Father?" Draco pulled his view from the Chessboard.

With a slight crack to his voice and love stinging his eyes; "I...I am so very proud of you."

This caused Draco to look at his father rather confusedly, "Father, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Draco... it will be."

* * *

><p>The last one was short, so here is another. Comments are ALWAYS welcome, seriously, its like crack.<p>

Again I own nothing :(


	9. Where It All Starts

After what felt like an age Hermione arrived, the rings of the time-turner ceased. Pulling a parcel out of her bag, she whispered an incantation; one that caused her much dread while she was in school. One that went against her core beliefs. One that had saved her life and was practically a motto for her generation; "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Following the map, Hermione left the Room of Requirement and made her way towards the Headmaster's office. Not many were up this time of night, thankfully, and those who were it would seem were otherwise engaged... in the east wing, apparently. A few, it would seem, were patrolling, but most were asleep in their beds and the portraits likewise. It was only a few minutes after her arrival that she saw what she was looking for, Lucius Malfoy.

She quickened her pace and turned a corner sharply, running into the young man. She half expected, half hoped for a sort of romantic-comedy collision, where they both were knocked to the floor, caught off guard and pleasantly surprised by the attractive individual, each laughing awkwardly as they help each other up.

But Hermione was not so lucky, she would not be able to manipulate Lucius Malfoy with womanly charms, he was as brusk as a young adult as he was when she met him the first time. This would make things so much harder, why basic plot devices or tropes never worked in reality, or at least her reality, she would never know...

She had no intention to woo the Malfoy, that was for sure, but if she could pique his interest, and gain his friendship it would make for his conversion to the good side so much easier, and if Hollywood had taught her anything, adorable, accident prone, damsel-in-distress types were what men wanted.

Wrong.

Force equals mass times acceleration, Hermione knew from the supplemental education her parents made her get during the summer holidays, sadly, Hermione's mass was not enough to force the young Lucius to the ground, also she hadn't exactly banked on the idea of him hearing her footsteps and preparing to grab her. The rough collision into the veritable wall that was Lucius' torso did more damage to her than to him, after a light "oomph" from the blond, he quickly grabbed her upper arms, in a slow measured voice he said "What are you doing out of bed so late?"

Glowering at her, he scanned her body; she was petite with large hazel eyes, and golden-brown hair that shone quite nicely in torch-light. She was rather attractive, so much so that he would have remembered seeing her here before, even if she was a first year, which was extremely doubtful, she looked a woman- not a child, he thought. She would be a seventh year if he were any judge, sixth at the youngest. But he didn't recognize her, she obviously wasn't a student, nor a teacher, so how did she happen to get on campus. He squeezed her arms just a bit more and asked a different question since it had been all of 35 seconds since his last and he had yet to receive and answer. He looked back into her eyes, he could practically see the wheels spinning in her mind, "Who are you and how did you get into Hogwarts?"

"I'm a transfer student", she squeaked out, hoping and failing that bumbling and awkward would work in her favor. "There was in International Portkey mishap, so I got here later than expected, I suspect that the Headmaster has gone to bed, though I was just on my way to his office anyway..." she rambled on. Lucius Malfoy never known for his patience quickly turned and shone his wand's light onto one of the portraits waking its inhabitant.

A disgruntled old wizard, with a considerable beard, jostled and cursed as the bright light blinded him, groggily and with many colorful epithets he asked why he was woken.

Before he spoke to the portrait he realized the young woman had yet to answer his question, which he then repeated.

"Hermione Gra- Grant, Hermione Grant." He nodded his head, put out his hand and replied with his own name, they had a short perfunctory shake and then Lucius got right back to business.

Lucius then relayed Hermione's story and a request that the Headmaster meet them at his office, to which Hermione added "and Professor McGonagall". Lucius looked suspiciously at the young woman, but paid that comment no mind and told the portrait to be on his way.

The walked in silence across the expansive castle, Lucius kept his pace slow and measured so as to not leave the new girl in the dust. Though just because he was polite didn't mean he had to be social, so they kept themselves to themselves. He spent the entirety of their walk wondering about the new student. Who transfers in their last year? Where were her bags? He didn't think it was possible to Portkey onto the grounds; in fact he was sure it was forbidden, but how else could she have gotten here? Why did he care was probably the most important question, he didn't know this person, the name 'Grant' didn't ring any political or socially important bells? But she was different, the bags under her eyes said she was tired, but she held her self with confidence, making the most out of her five foot five frame. She too was silent; no mindless prattle that most people made that aggravated him to no end, for that he was thankful. And also confused.

The confidence on Hermione's face and in her body language was all for show, inside she was roiling. She had actually done it; she'd gone back in time, way back in time. She had altered history now, in an epic proportion, there was no going back. Lucius Malfoy, would remember her if she disappeared and then recognize her when they met again in the future, she knew from her meeting with him that he had her same sort of frightening recall, a sort of eidetic memory she had told him. he of course didn't know the muggle term and simply said he was smarter than the average wizard, which wasn't saying much considering many of them were dumber than trolls (his words; which raised her hackles, he did this deliberately she thought. He enjoyed pestering her, always accompanying his jabs with a small smile, and a flash of his eyes as she blustered at his insults of "lesser creatures".)

Staring at the stone gargoyle, she came to the realization that there was no going back. This hit her like a tonne of bricks. Lead bricks. Lead bricks with angry Blast-Ended Skrewts clinging to them. Not to mention, she had no idea how she was going to persuade Lucius Malfoy of all people that not only was she from the past, but that he needed to abandon all of his prejudices and help her take down his leader. Hermione was close to crying by the time they reached the headmaster's office, her face didn't betray this thankfully but she was so worn she almost wished for the ability to be emotionally vulnerable. To breakdown and weep in front of this virtual stranger. "Not that it would solve anything," Hermione thought to herself. Facing the tall blonde, she gave him a curt nod, which befuddled him, he was intrigued despite himself, and she went up the stone staircase.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, and I am sorry. I've already started the next chapter and will have it up soon. I really don't have a good reason for why it's been so long. I've been mildly depressed, finished school, moved home, and am unemployed so I have nothing but free time now to work on this. I suppose the biggest problem is writers block, I jump between interest both in and out of the HP universe so focusing on one thing is hard. I will try to be better- I promise!<p>

Another problem is, I know what I want to happen, but trying to organically work Hermione and Lucius together so that they can make kissy faces (also something I have no experience writing which is problematic, not to mention daunting) is proving to be a challenge.

Again, sorry about the wait, considering how much it bothers me when others do it I am seriously guilty of procrastination and avoidance.


	10. Meeting for the First Time, Again

Stepping into the Headmaster's Office was a relatively unfamiliar experience for Hermione, she had been there a few times, but she never had one-on-one meetings like Harry did, nor was she either being reprimanded or praised for her hijinks like the twins. In a purple velvet robe that extended to the floor Albus Dumbledore stood stroking a young Fawkes, it seemed as if he had gone through his changes recently, he was chick sized but with a brilliant scarlet plumage, his tail reaching half-way to the floor swaying slightly with every stroke from his doting master. The headmaster turned to face Hermione as he passed a treat to the bird, and gave it one more caress before he extended his hand to the young woman in his office.

"Hermione Grant- I take it?"

"Close enough," as she gave him an obligatory shake.

He motioned to the chair opposite his desk and summoned a kettle.

Professor McGonagall, Swooped into the room, her green tartan night cloak swishing about her ankles, she was beautiful, Hermione thought, not too different from how her Head of House looked when she left the future. Hermione's favorite professor was perhaps a bit fuller in the face and only had a smattering of gray hairs, but what struck Hermione as the most different was that McGonagall was still wearing her wedding band. Hermione knew from their few personal conversations the McGonagall had been married, but that her husband had died a few years into their marriage, about two years prior in 1985.

This made Hermione wonder how long she would mourn what she no longer had.

"Albus, what seems to be the problem? Who might you be?" The old scots arms were crossed and she looked rather sour, at being called so late at night or the lack of immediate answers were anyone's guess.

Rather than answer verbally, Hermione thought it best to just show them. Digging into her beaded bag she pulled out her 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' and from her pocket, the time-turner. The former handed to the Headmaster and the latter to her Head of House.

Looking at her idol, as she handed over the time-turner, while Dumbledore opened the book, she said "You first gave this to me in 1993, you trusted me with its powers, I was a third year and you allowed me the option to further my studies. I'm sure you are suspicious of me, but I wanted you to know that you are my mentor and that I can be trusted."

"Lovely sentiments miss, however, I do not know you, _now_ that is, and I find it foolhardy and farfetched to think I would approve of you going at least 15 years in the past." Looking over to her colleague and friend Minerva saw Albus' pensive face, there was no twinkle in his eye that usually defined him, instead he sat staring at the first page of the small and worn book he held in his hand. "I take it you are in the know, Albus?"

"I am right?" He seemed sad, giving the book one more look before he raised his head and hand to poor them all some tea, he was having peppermint, Minerva always had black and he poured the same for Hermione.

"Aren't you always? I mean you're misguided in your actions, but you're ALWAYS right." Hermione it would seem was more than a little bitter. McGonagall was surprised and Dumbledore, again looked sad.

Handing a cup over to McGonagall, she grew more and more impatient.

"Despite the evidence quite literally in hand I have a hard time believing that you had permission to go back in time."

"That's because I didn't. I went expressly against Professor McGonagall's orders in coming here."

"And what did I have to say about the situation Ms. Grant? I can't imagine either of us would have supported meddling with time to such an extent.

"You didn't have much to say considering you've been dead for the past year and a half".

This time Hermione got a more visceral reaction out of her professors. As a quick aside she added, "You were exposed to a cursed object you died slowly, and with a plan; to end Voldemort, and we succeeded, my friends and I, but not without considerable cost. So, I came back, and am going to end this before everything spirals out of control."

"Out of the question!" Minerva was always the more expressive of the duo, and she was living up to what Hermione had expected, after all they had just had this conversation a few hours ago. "It is against the law to adjust time and history to a person's whims! You'll have to Obliviate us, which I may add I am not keen on, but it is the only solution. You will Obliviate us and return to the future.

"I can't go back; I've already changed things, by speaking to you and to Mr. Malfoy."

"Hence the obliviating," Minerva said shortly. "Or we can put you into hiding," Minerva posited.

"Hiding? You'd lock me up for the next twenty plus years, forcing me to watch all of this unfurl again? I think the temptation for the information I hold would be too much for you to handle once the bodies started piling up! Do you really think you could live with that guilt, all those people whose lives you've ended because you decided not to act!?"

"I think you need to take a breath Ms. Grant", Dumbledore spoke softly trying to dissuade the tension in the young witch.

"I will not calm down!" Her voice rose in pitch, "this is your fault! You asked us to give up our childhoods, we've lost friends, our parents to save people, and I am doing just that, you can't say that I've gone too far! You've gone so far you can no longer see the line, even if it were as big as Hadrian's Wall! I think I have earned both my ire and your respect to listen to me. When I say that I will change things, it is already in action, you can either help me, or I will adjust your memories and then you will help me." Hermione regretted the threat instantly, she had only ever wanted the admiration of her professors, and the past year had worn her down, but she was not this person, she did not resort to violence unless she had no choice, and to threaten her favored teachers caused her insides to churn even more than they were already. But she was tired. Tired of being a hero, tired of being doubted, tired of being an outcast.

"I'm sorry," Hermione's voice was small, her tears were about to make themselves present, "but I can show you what will happen, if you don't let me continue my mission, all the destruction that is going to happen. It is bad already in your time, but it will get worse, so much worse, I cannot let that happen again, not if it can be stopped."

There was a silence, both professors were contemplating what they had heard, neither approved of 'fixing' time, but things were already disastrous and showed little hope of getting better. Both had lived through the last great wizarding war and remembered the destruction, the fear, and the hate. If that situation, and the possibility that this time it would be worse, wasn't it their duty to help where they could? Even if it was horribly misguided. ..

Dumbledore was shattered, had the world truly become so bad that he forced children to do his bidding? He had to put down his cup, its untouched liquid sloshed gently as it softly clattered against its saucer. He didn't want to believe that he was capable of putting his students in harm's way. Had he become twisted by ambition again, how and why did he loose his way?

McGonagall seeing the distress on her old friends face carried the conversation. "It doesn't seem there is much we can do to dissuade you, but I fear there isn't much we can do to help you, you quite have the upper hand in this situation", she also took a seat across from the Headmaster, and took a strong gulp of tea.

"I have a plan," and with that she reached back into the beaded bag. Pulling out all of her past school papers and reports and grades, all the way back to her muggle primary school days, she handed them over to McGonagall, "I need to be enrolled in Hogwarts, and finish out my last year, or however long it takes me to ratify things. There are things I need on campus but I will also need the ability to leave it when at my choosing. I'll be able to hold my own in my classes, as you can see" she pointed to the many papers in McGonagall's lap, "that I excel academically, and that I was prefect and slated to be Head Girl if I had returned for my seventh year. It would be best if as few people were aware of the situation, not even the Order should know."

The next two and a half hours were spent discussing her course load their story to the faculty, vague aspects of the future, and of Hermione convincing the professors of her story, going so far as to tell them that Professor Slughorn had a supply of Veritaserum that they were free to use on her at any time.

However reluctantly, Hermione was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I own nothing in regards to the Harry Potter universe. In case it wasn't painfully obvious to begin already.<p>

Am I making Hermione too harsh? I feel like it is justified, but I may be project some of my anger at Dumbledore onto her, thoughts?

Also do you all like to have your comments responded to, As a newbie I'm not sure what is appropriate in this situation?

I also have a feeling that the next chapters will be liked, the story really should pick up in terms of relationships and plot.

Hope you like it!


	11. First Day

I have a lot of good reasons as to why it took me so long to get this up, but I'm sure you'd rather just read the fricking story. So Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy, and remember that comments are a writer's crack, or at least mine- feel free to enable!

* * *

><p>Hogwarts seemed to be a land out of time; virtually nothing had changed over the last 30 years. The dorm room was still cozy, heavy scarlet curtains separated the beds creating a virtual sound barrier between students, thanks to the magic woven into the tapestries. This allowed Hermione to sleep in to half past eleven. Her rest was deep; the exhaustion of the past few days and the last few hours after arriving to 1978 drained her, physically and mentally. It was because of this exhaustion that she managed to sleep through the curious whispers of her dorm-mates as they moved about, not so quietly.<p>

Feeling moderately rested Hermione made her way to the dormitory showers, her feet softly padding on the dark wooden floors sporadically covered by embroidered carpets that changed into white gleaming tile. There was still steam in the room, no puddles, however, due to the enchantments in place that kept tower (and castle) as safe as possible, Hermione recalled from Hogwarts a History. This made Hermione laugh just a bit, considering how much mischief and damage the tower alone had faced during her tenure. The founders, Headmaster, and Professors did what they could to protect the students wherever possible, limited though it might be, she supposed…

Hermione and Professor McGonagall had made their way back to the dorms around 2:30 AM, most students were asleep, a few were still in the common room talking, but were discouraged by McGonagall's stern face from asking questions. A quick transfiguration spell and a bed was created for Hermione as well as a trunk for her possessions, though her wartime paranoia kept her from using it, preferring to hold everything in her beaded bag... for now anyway.

As she had woken so late the next morning, by the time she finished her shower and made her way to the common room it was empty as everyone had gone to lunch. Leaving the portrait hole, she came across Lucius, who was leaning against the stone wall while reading; he was tall, far taller than Hermione by a head at least, even whilst angled. His pale hair was loose, and at the side of his face, reaching just to his jaw line… his pronounced, distinctive, and oh-so-masculine jawline.

He snapped his book closed upon her approach, and brought his eyes to her. "I'm to escort you around campus help you get acquainted with the grounds, as it's Saturday I have Quidditch practice at 4, but we'll have time after lunch to go around and show you where you'll have your classes." And made a motion for her to walk down the corridor.

"Oh, thank you, I hope you weren't waiting long," She had mentioned to Dumbledore that it was important to have as much exposure to Lucius as was possible (which brought a cringe from McGonagall), but thought it would extend to classes only, this seemed perhaps tad excessive and potentially problematic, if he saw her as a task that kept him away from his free time, it would help form some sort of camaraderie as she hoped. Despite the alternative scenarios Hermione had come up with, an inside man like Lucius would make for the most efficient and effective way to manipulate the timeline, so she truly needed them to be on good terms.

"I was." Lucius cut her off quickly not even giving her time enough to apologize, she had mentioned to Dumbledore that it was important to have as much exposure to Lucius as was possible (which brought a cringe from McGonagall), but thought it would extend to classes only, this seemed perhaps tad excessive and potentially problematic, if he saw her as a task that kept him away from his free time, it would help form some sort of camaraderie as she hoped. Despite the alternative scenarios Hermione had come up with, an inside man like Lucius would make for the most efficient and effective way to manipulate the timeline, so she truly needed them to be on good terms.

Lucius continued on over Hermione's inner-monologue, oblivious or blatantly ignoring her pensive face was anyone's guess, "The Great Hall is where you'll take your meals, you can take food into your common room if you so desire. There are specific hours for meals during the week, on weekends; however, there is almost always food available in the Hall, until curfew. In the Great Hall, there are four tables spanning its length, these are separated by house, most people choose to eat with their housemates, but it's not set in stone. You'll sit with the Gryffindors, which are the second from the right when entering the hall..."

These rules and regulations came from his mouth with not an unsurprising smoothness, not simply because of his velvet drawl, but it was as if he was the regular tour guide of Hogwarts! Hermione knew all of these things of course but had she been a new student this would have been rather handy, especially when it came to navigating the many halls and moving staircases.

They made good time to the dining hall, upon arrival to the open doors Lucius faced Hermione "I'll meet you when you're finished, I'll be at the far side of the room," He said pointing to the Slytherin table, "if you need me," he was about to bid her goodbye when someone from the Gryffindor table hollered across the Hall.

"OI, NEW GIRL!" This was followed by an 'ow' as the yeller was struck (not quite gently) by a girl with bright red hair. The woman, who Hermione recognized as Harry's mother, made her way up the table. The Great Hall was reduced to whispers momentarily before the students went back to their discussions. Lucius nodded, tersely, at Hermione and left to eat as she was approached by her best friend's mother. . "Surreal" was the word that first came to Hermione's mind.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, welcome to Hogwarts!" The perky and porcelain skinned beauty stuck her hand out.

"Hermione," was the reply, she received rather awkwardly...

"Oh, I know, almost everyone knows by now! Anyway, I'm Head Girl so if you have any questions or need help with your studies I'm happy to help," they made their way down to where the others were. Lily introduced James who looked precisely like Harry (sans glasses), in an alarming sort of way. Sirius was there, his hair shorter but still shaggy with loose curls and fringe just reaching his cheekbones, but what was most striking was that he looked so young and light hearted, and if Hermione were honest, less insane. His smile was easy and light as he stood up to shake Hermione's hand from across the table and introduced himself, eagerly, giving her hand a few more shakes than strictly necessary. James reached up, and while shaking her hand said "you'll have to forgive Sirius, he's really just a big friendly dog". This earned an uproarious laughter from the small person sitting next to Sirius, he was narrow shouldered with light brown hair and pale blue eyes, totally unassuming and non-threatening, until Lily introduced him, " That's Peter, and next to him is Remus" all negative thoughts were erased from Hermione's mind, her beloved professor was alive and well- right in front of her. Both smiling brightly at one another, they shook hands. He was so unlike his adult form, he wasn't nearly as tired looking and didn't have as many scars. The few that blemished his face were countered by his mouth, wide, happy, and laughing. He had light brown hair as well, but it seemed more vibrant, a sort of chestnut, his eyes were green and alight. Hermione couldn't hold back her smile.

"Have a seat," Lily offered a place next to her.

"Oh, thanks! It's nice to meet you all."

"Congratulations on being a Gryffindor, best house in Hogwarts" James touted while straightening his nonexistent tie. It was then Hermione noticed how relaxed their clothes were, when she knew the Marauder's as adults they were always wearing three piece suits, right now though they were dressed as teen muggles, jeans and tee-shirts, Hermione then took a moment to look around the hall, noticing the fashion, it wasn't as atrocious as she expected the late 70's to be, however, some of the hair was just epically bad, big and bad as she had heard about. Not that Hermione had a lot of room to stand in regards to that subject, subconsciously she ran her hand down her hair in a stealthy way to subdue it, she failed. Meanwhile the conversation between the group continued.

"The others are good!" Lily commented.

"Not as good!" Sirius added.

"That's not true, they are all good, but we are really happy you were placed in Gryffindor."

"Me too, I can't imagine being in any other house".

"So, why the late transfer, not a lot of late transfers, ever actually? If you don't mind me asking," Sirius added after a glare from Lily.

"Oh, um, well, my parents are gone, and I decided to finish my schooling here in England rather than America."

"You don't sound American," Peter piped in, completely missing the point that it was assumed that Hermione's parents were dead; everyone else around the table had the tact to look somber.

"My parents were English, I just went to school there, it's a boring story, honestly..." She said shortly, because not only was her cover story filled with more holes than Swiss Cheese, but she also wanted to acknowledge Peter as little as possible.

"So do you play Quidditch?" James asked, keeping the social ball rolling.

"No, I'm more of a watcher, but I have friends who play, so I like it; but I'm not a particularly good flyer …"

"Me neither, but it's all they ever talk about, so I hope you don't mind " Remus joined, his hand shaking between James, Sirius, and Peter.

"I'm used to it"

"And who do you support?"

"The Cannons, I suppose."

"The Chudley Cannons? But they haven't won in nearly a hundred years!"

"It's more a nostalgia," Hermione shrugged " and allegiance thing than anything, my best friends, who are really the Quidditch fans support the Cannons, and I like their motto, 'Let's just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best.'"

"That's a depressing motto!" Sirius proclaimed leaning back on the bench in what appeared to be bafflement.

"Well, it's not like 'We shall conquer' really applied to them anymore," chimed James, as he took another swig of Pumpkin Juice.

"Who's your choice then?" Hermione inquired, feeling oddly defensive of her boys' favorite teams.

And in unison, though it appeared that Remus was mocking Sirius, James, and Peter, they exclaimed "PUDDLEMERE UNITED!"

This lead to round of high-fiving and good-natured grabbing as the laughed.

At this moment Lily leaned towards Hermione, and said, "I'm a Holyhead Harpies, lady myself", it was in that moment Hermione marveled at how similar Lily was to Ginny, the looks had always been uncanny and if Hermione was honest more than a little uncomfortable with what she knew about Freudian psychology. "If I'm forced to have an opinion that is!" And then the similarities were gone.

"So what classes are you going to take, Hermione?" Lily inquired.

"The standards- Advanced Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and Alchemy, which I'm really excited for, there weren't enough participants last year, so we didn't have that class!"

"Well it sounds like you are going to have some competition this year Evans!" Sirius said jovially

"Yes, it will be so nice to have an intellectual conversation for once!" Lily responded and Sirius grabbed at his chest in mock anguish and there was laughter, again. This brought another genuine smile to Hermione's lips, she felt like her face would soon cramp all the muscles being used after being neglected for so long.


End file.
